


Lost

by AnAngelsWasteland



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb, Steam Train, egobang - Fandom
Genre: 1969 Roadrunner, Danger zone, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Tbh I haven't decided if I'm using Jon yet?, long car drives, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngelsWasteland/pseuds/AnAngelsWasteland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that you meet the best of people in the strangest situations. <br/>He'd consider it to be one of these situations. </p><p>"Hey, uh, need a lift?"</p><p>Might as well have held up a sign that said: "Hi, my name is Arin Hanson, and I'm lost as fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Call for Help

Arin wished he didn't get so bent out of shape over small things. The curvature of smiles, or rain on what used to be a lovely morning. There were days where he wished he wasn't plagued with constant fear of rejection, or lack of admiration. He just wished he didn't care. 

"Hey, Ross? Can I talk to you for a second?" The phone against his cheek felt uncomfortably hot in the summer sun. Sweat accumulates around the screen, and on his cheek. He frowns. "It's kind of important."

From the other line, he hears muffled audio. He figures it's a video game. Maybe it's Holly, he couldn't tell. Ross shifts the phone, and speaks clearly. "Yeah, dude? What's going on?"

Arin explains the situation. His car is overheated, it won't start. He's tried calling automotive services, but the only towing service in this tiny town is closed. It's Sunday. An unseasonably hot August Sunday. He needs a ride, he could ditch the car for all he cared. He just wanted out of here. 

Ross sighs, not irritated or annoyed. Just an empathetic sigh for his friend. Some would assume Ross is just an Aussie Satan, from his "creative" nature. "Yeah man, I can head right out there. How far out is-"

The line crinkles, like an autumn leaf. Arin looks at his screen, wiping away the sweat. "WARNING: Phone Overheated, please allow cool down."

Once again, the man snarled. "This is just my fucking luck." Not sure of what to do, Arin sits on the hood of his car. Maybe the sun can bake away his pain. He laughs slightly at his stupid assumption. If anything, the sun would make it worse. He fiddles around with his phone for quite some time, trying to cup it around his hands. It wasn't the best, but maybe some cover would help.

No dice.

"I roll the dice, and I come up tails." He recalls saying that a long time ago. Arin snarls again. 

Could this day possibly get any worse?

They say you meet the best people in the weirdest situations.   
He'd consider it to be this one. 

"Hey, uh, need a lift?"

Might as well had a sign that said: "Hi, my name is Arin Hanson, and I'm lost as fuck."


	2. 2. Danger Zone

The stranger had a nice car. 1969 blue Plymouth Roadrunner. Somehow, it was still in pristine condition. Something tugged at Arin to touch the car, almost caress it, like it was some prized family pet. Luckily, the urge went away when the stranger spoke. 

"Her name is Sweetnuts," the man said as he climbed out of his seat, and on to the hood of his car. It came through somewhat of a forced sentence. He couldn't make it past "t" in sweet before loudly chuckling to himself. He nearly fell off. 

Arin couldn't really handle the laughter either. "I'm sorry, but you named your car Sweetnuts?" It was such an odd thing to say, which only made the ordeal even funnier. This man was a joker, not someone he should be worried to be around. 

Once the laughter subdued, he tried to keep my composure. He wasn't sure whether he should shake his hand, or just greet the man. He went for an awkward handshake. 

However, the handshake turned into a high-five. "Nice to meet you!" the man said with a ridiculously happy grin. He flashed Arin some more teeth. "Like I said, this baby right here is Sweetnuts. And I am Danny. Most people call me Dan."

Arin laughs slightly at the mentioning of Sweetnuts. There was something about that name that just sounded like a golden chord. He really enjoyed that name for some reason. 

He ran his hand through his hair, shaking it. Something was constantly moving on Arin's body. It was a trait he came to despise. He hoped the stranger- Erm, Dan, wouldn't mind. "Hi, I'm Arin, thanks for stopping."

"No problem!" The stranger said, while climbing back into the car. "So, where am I taking you?" Dan said, while twisting himself back into his seat. It was almost comical seeing a tall man in a such a small car. 

Arin took this as his cue to get in, as he gingerly opened the door. It creaked slightly. Pretty old, he thought to himself. But well taken care of. 

"If you could take me to Glendale, that would be amazing. You don't have to take me all the way down there, though! I can walk from wherever you'd want me to drop me off." Arin found himself getting anxious, nervous at asking a man for a ride who he didn't even know. He wasn't sure what the protocol was. Do you give people money? Thank them? Sell them your heart on the black market? He wasn't one to do these sorts of things.

"Jesus, man, I'm not going to drop you off 5 miles down the road and go: "Ohp! Have fun!" He laughed slightly. "That'd be kind of a dick move. If you need to head to Glendale, then Glendale it is."

Dan turned his hand, reeling the car from park to drive. Arin almost thought he'd start the car like they would in some over-the-top 80's movies and speed down the road to "Danger Zone" blasting through the car. Much to Arin's surprise, though, it was the opposite. A calm drive down to Glendale. The car was filled with muffled silence. Occasionally, one of the men would crack a joke. Arin told Dan at least twelve different jokes in various characters voices. Each one making Dan laugh harder than the last. 

Arin could get used to this mischievous prankster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing with them boys.


End file.
